WHY IS SHE PROTECTING ME!
by Will-Boy
Summary: In a hell hole named Rapture anything can happen as Jackson West learns as he's being hunted by every Splicer worst nightmare a Big Sister... But Something is off.
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in Rapture

Two of the few remaining humans in Rapture were running down one of its many dimly lit hallways fleeing away from a terrifying foe no hunter. One of these two humans was seventeen year old Jackson West he had short black hair and dark green eyes he was always lean but five foot ten in height while his colleague twenty year old quick thinker Carrie Field had red hair about fifth teen centimetres long accompany by sparking blue eyes five foot nine in height. They were pray to a cold hearted killer a monstrosity in some eyes... A Big Sister. _**SKREEEEEIK!**_ Metal scraping against metal a killer scream. At this point Jackson's body just unloaded every drop of adrenaline it had going from a out of breath jog to a full out sprint for his life, he looked to his right to find Carrie easily keeping up with him she had the same reaction he had.

Siren Alley

They had reached a intersection in Siren Alley they weren't sure if they had losted their pursuer but in reality their pursuer wasn't far behind them. Both Jackson and Carrie were bent over hands on their knees trying to catch their breath. Carrie all of a sudden perked up Jackson knew she had hearing sharper than any knife to exist. Then Jackson heard it manacle laughter and a lot of it seemed like there were twenty people all laughing. The question was who was making that laughter there was only one answer they were dumb enough to give their located away like it was nothing Splicers. A group of Splicers rounded a corner to be meet with two exhausted humans out in the open one thought popped into their mind _kill_. Both Carrie and Jackson had the same idea it was either _Fight Or Flight_ they both chose flight, only one problem they ran in different ways and neither of them noticed it. _**SKREEEEIK! **_The Splicers split up and charged after both humans, payed no attention to scream of death.

Jackson continued to run hoping the Splicers would give up but they did no such thing, Jackson jumped over some rubble and debris but failed landing awkwardly on his leg, a sharp killer pain took up residence in his leg accompanied by a sickly crunching sound. Jackson fearing he just broke his leg while being chased by Splicers but luck wasn't on his side cause that was what just happened, the Splicers started to scream Jackson could hear gunshots, screaming and among this a sound he thought to be a body dropping to the floor then all he heard was silence. Simple silence he thought for a second just what would engage a group of splicer for no reason then he remember he was being chased by a Big Sister before all this maybe just it was The Big Sister but that wasn't good news that meant he was going to die too. He laid their eyes shut tight waiting for his death but it never came he feared what he might find in front of him when he opened his eyes. He slowly opened his eyes the first thing he saw was his blood soaked clothes and a small puddle of blood but to his horror his bone had cut through his flesh and create an opening the bone jiggered at the end the pain seemed to gotten worse as he looked up the most terrifying thing of a metal suit a Big Sister kneeing less than a metre away she was staring at him her head to the side she was staring at him with curiosity and her porthole light was a calm light green see reached out and placed her hand on Jacksons thigh right below were his bone stuck out. The pain intensified Jackson screwed up his face and she quickly withdrew her hand. he opened his eyes once again she was now staring the bone reaching both hands Jackson wondered what was she doing then it suddenly hit him was she trying to fix his leg? She placed a hand on each side of the Jackson's thigh one just off of the bone the other on the opposite side. Then in the blink of an eye his bone was fixed but the pain increased immensely. The next question that Jackson wondered was why was she doing this? He came to the conclusion that if he wanted answers he would have to ask. So even to his amazement he asked a Big Sister why was she doing this. "Umm... If you don't mind me asking why are you helping me" He tried to do it in a normal tone but it made no difference it still came out like he was scared shitless. She took a needle out of her arm and pushed it into one of the veins that occupied Jacksons arm his leg started to heal the pain slowly dulled but she didn't answer his question she just looked at him with sense of curiosity.

In a matter moments Jackson lost consciousness the Big Sister looked at the pool of blood surrounding Jackson she smiled behind her helmet 'It was bound to happen' she thought to herself, she slipped her arms under his back and legs she calmly stood up carefully surveying her surroundings looking for a place to hide. After a few minutes of walking she found a clothing store that looked uninhabited and undamaged she opened the door with her shoulder and was surprised when she saw it fall off of its hinges slam the floor, she traced her sight back to Jackson he was still unconscious 'he looks... cute no... peaceful she thought to herself' staring at his sleeping form full well knowing that she is an insomniac and may well never sleep again less she was knocked out cold. She carefully placed Jackson on the floor in the middle of the clothing store she went and grabbed a few jumpers and folded them to make a makeshift pillow, carefully picked up his head and placed it under his head. she walked over to a wall and took off her oxygen tank and helmet. Placed her back up against the wall and slid down it and quietly placed her helmet and oxygen tank next to her side. she closed her eyes and mouthed some words several minutes later she spoke stutter at chance.

"Y-You a-are my C-Charge s-so I-I'm Protecting You" She spook softly but she didn't like how she stuttered she was going to have work on it before she was going to talk to him her charge.

AN: I let her looks out on prepose so you have something to look forward to the next chapter will be out by next week if you have any suggestions on how I can improve please say so in a review thanks. BTW I know this was a short chapter but I find it easier that way also this is my first story so cut me some slack ok thanks again.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I would like to apologise for the terrible quality in the last chapter, at the time of its upload I had written a week prier... So here the next chapter please enjoy.

Jackson laid on the floor of the clothing store with his head on a make shift. This so called ordinary store was at the moment his temporary hideout he occasionally heard Splicers walk by looking for some prey or loot, all were unaware of his presence, what peaked his interest was when a Big Daddy walked by. While he thought about the Big Daddy and all the Splicers, he finally realized what had happened the day before. He had broken his left leg and was about to be viscously murder by a group of Splicers but strangely enough was saved by a curious Big Sister Speaking of which where was she.

Jackson slowly sat up looking around he saw was racks and racks of cloths of all kinds of clothing but no Big Sister, if she was the one to have had brought him here she left no evidence of it other than the fact he was here. He decided he would need to head back to the 'Bunker' his group's home and base of operations his friend Henry a young scientist called it. He brought up his left leg up to his chest expecting a sharp pain to strike him down but it didn't it was fixed perfectly. As he cautiously walked over to were the front door would be but the door itself was on the floor. He peered through the doorway and looked down the street it was covered with debris and rubble but most importantly no signs of life. "My lucky break better make it fast" Jackson mumbled to himself. Jackson broke into a light jog and headed down the street .

Roughly half an hour later.

Jackson was four maybe five minutes away from the 'Bunker', all the time he had been moving he had a hunch like a vibe something bad was going to happen he dismissed this long ago but it didn't leave him alone. He was about to pass a hotel when he heard a familiar voice then a huge lump of muscle jumped down know as smite a Brute Splicer. "I THOUGHT I told you not to ever come into my territory again" His voice filled with nothing but authority. Jackson wasn't going to run away and leave his dignity here to satisfy Smite. "Hey now what about you let me live and i get you some Adam what about that good deal right" Jackson tried to fill his voice with confidence but it still had a hint of fear. "How about NO! Know die" Smite's left hand instantly combusted and was now set aflame, "**SSKRREEEEEIIKK!**" Jackson rolled to his left hoping to doge the fireball that was just flung at him. but the fire ball never can he looked over his left shoulder to were smite was just standing and there now was his body laying face down and a Big Sister atop standing on his back she let out another scream **SSKRREEEEEIIKK! **announcing her victory to anyone nearby, she had two smaller oxygen tanks that were partially joined together to make one also on her back was small rectangle box with two cords coming out of it leading into her shoulder her amour had seen some action there were some visibly scratches and a dent or two. It seemed her armaments varied between a retractable Katana of sorts and a Adam syringe. Her helmets porthole glowed a calming light green.

Jackson walked up to the Big Sister and in his most calm voice said "I going to guess you the Big Sister that saved me earlier" She just planning nodded and jumped down from the brutes carcass practically instantly took her helmet off with a hissing she dropped it to the floor and walked up to Jackson, at that moment he finally got a good look at his savoir face she had red eyes like out of the depths of hell itself accompanied by a gentle cute face and gritty unkempt black hair she was either sixteen or seventeen just like Jackson himself and was about six foot two he was in awe she took another step closer to Jackson and brought him into a gentle loving hug by this Jackson was surprised but he somewhat liked it. after a few second she let go and went back to pick up her helmet and placed it on her shoulder and gave it a twist there was a hiss of air which quickly stop.

She started to walked in the same direction Jackson was a moment ago the direction of the bunker either way he had to head that way he started a light jog to catch up to her. They had finally reached the Bunker it was a large building that was either a large gym or a very large flat in it former life before it was renovated to its current state he thought to himself how will they react to this a _FRIENDLY _ Big Sister. They walked through pair of doors and were seen by multiple security cameras Jackson had to enter a code for the second pair of codes they went pass these two and what was seen was a Large main room with a kitchen to the left, a living room to the centre and a armoury and workshop to the right there was a hallway on the opposite side of the room with eight rooms probably were offices but now are living quarters. There was a yell or scream deepening on the way you heard it, it was Carrie "Why the hell did you bring that thing here JACKSON YOU FUCKING IDIOTE!" There was quite obviously emphasise on the last part. thstay e Big sister's helmet's porthole turned to a yellow. A few others from the group quickly came over having the same reaction all extremely surprised. Jackson was quick to defend the Big Sister "Ok a couple of things, first of it a living person not a thing, Second she friendly she saved my life twice now ok third thing is why are you always quick to assume she a threat?" Cleo Field Carrie's younger sister she was thirteen and had Purple dyed hair and blue eyes. " Jack were quick to assume she's a threat because the Big Sister are ruthless killer" "Ok so we have had bad run-ins with Big Sisters but Violet Is Different" He said it with some serious emphasis for that last part. 'Violet' turned to Jackson and her helmet porthole turned to a green and she instantly pulled him into tight hug. " Ok ok but if we get murder brutally in our sleep we know who to blame ok" Said Bruce Carson, Bruce was six foot seven physically outstanding mentally average he had brown hair and hazel eyes he was the fighter and the jester of the group. Everyone agreed to let Violet Carrie and Cleo introduced themselves to Violet who was still attached to Jackson but wasn't squeezing him as tightly to allow him to breath.


End file.
